


Fictober 2018 Drabbles

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Seduction, Biting, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Scar Worship, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Fictober. Tags/Pairings represent the entire work. Please see chapters for individual pairings.Prompt List here: http://barbex.tumblr.com/post/178393189908/a-list-of-prompts-for-october-write-something





	1. “Can you feel this?” - Lotura

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm going to try to do a drabble for every day of October. I may not get them all, but we'll see. 
> 
> Day 1: “Can you feel this?” - Lotura
> 
> This one is going to be angsty and canon-compliant. There are also spoilers if you have not finished S6. This is my first foray into Voltron fanfic, so please be gentle!

Despite having been stabilized and released from the infirmary, Lotor was still a mere shell of the man he once was. Exposure to the quintessence field had left him gaunt–his once strong frame withered away under the unrelenting forces of time and raw energy, exacerbated by starvation. His hair lay dull and frayed against the cotton bedsheets, devoid of its luster and dry to the touch. Allura had given up on trying to run her fingers through the pale strands, the slightest tension causing them to snap and break.

Just like he had. 

She would visit every day, often times more. Hours passed as she sat at Lotor’s bedside, squeezing his hand gently in hers, misted eyes searching for any kind of reaction. No matter how she tried, he would only stare listlessly at the ceiling. The spark of knowledge, determination…of love…it had faded from his eyes and not yet returned. Sometimes she wondered if it ever would, him being too far gone and too broken to save.

On her more desperate days, she would channel her healing energies through the points where their lips met, willing her fingertips not to press too hard into his sunken cheeks.

“Lotor please…can you feel this? Answer me.”

Nothing ever came but tears, dripping onto fists that held tight to unheard regrets.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”


	2. “People like you have no imagination.” - Ravdyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: “People like you have no imagination.” - Ravdyn
> 
> Well, it's my first time writing this ship too. I guess Fictober is just going to be "Isel experiments with ships in drabbles". And that's fine right?

Ravus leaned against a wall on the far end of the large ballroom, glowering at the attendees in their finery while swirling a flute filled to the brim with champagne. “Who would even waste their time with this dreadful charade? It’s just an excuse for these pretentious nobles to drink and traipse around like idiots.”

Tilting his head to the side, Ardyn took in Ravus’s sour expression with a bemused grin. “You know, ‘dreadful charade’ is not far off, but I think you’ll find it’s what goes on behind closed doors that truly draws them here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ravus nearly spat at the Chancellor.

He plucked the long-stemmed glass from Ravus’s hand, examining the thin streams of bubbles dancing in pale gold, before downing the champagne in one draught. “People like you have no imagination.”

“Tch.” Ravus crossed his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you tell me then?”

Without warning, Ardyn swooped in front of Ravus and pinned him against the wall, wedging his thigh firmly between Ravus’s legs. Strands of wine-colored hair brushed his cheek as a low voice dripped thick like honey in his ear.

“Come back to my quarters and I’ll show you.”


	3. “How can I trust you?” - Gilgardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “How can I trust you?” - Gilgardyn
> 
> This ship is one that I've been starting to become quite fond of lately, thanks to a certain someone (coughHisGlassescough). While playful Ardyn and stoic Gil is one of my favorite dynamics to write between them, this is just pure sad. Sorry folks.

Ardyn shook his head, bitter tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “How can I trust you, Gil? After all we’ve been through, you chose to stand with him.” 

“I had no choice!” Gilgamesh shouted, armored fists clenching at his sides. He had known this was going to be difficult, but nothing could have prepared him for the unrelenting guilt he felt at facing his lover, strung up by iron and blood, knowing he was in part to blame. “If I was to have any chance of getting you out of here, I–”

“Save it!” 

The echoes of Ardyn’s outburst bounced off the stone walls, exacting their blows on two weary hearts before fading to somber silence. What was left of the fight in his expression slowly flickered and went out, buried between the hope and trust that had died before it. “Just leave...”

Weighted by his failure, it took everything Gilgamesh had to steel himself and walk away, knowing each step would further fracture the bond between them. He had been a fool to come here, offering uncertainties and platitudes to a man who already suffered so much. Ardyn deserved better.

“...I won’t return until I’ve guaranteed your freedom.”

Ardyn lifted his gaze, watching as the man he loved disappeared into the dark, leaving him completely and utterly alone.

...and a lifetime later, when he emerged into the light once more, a melancholy smile tugged at the corner of Ardyn’s lips. Gilgamesh had kept his promise, after all.


	4. “Will that be all?” - IgNoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: “Will that be all?” - IgNoct
> 
> 3230 IgNoct, post Verse 2. Everyone is alive, yay! Makes up for the angst of the previous fic, I suppose.

“Will that be all, your Majesty?”

There’s something indiscernible in Noctis’s eyes, some inner storm that flickers in the dusky blue. Ignis almost has half a mind to set down the stack of papers tucked under his arm to tend to him, but he waits. It’s in the space between questions where the traumas of their shared past manifest, evoking memories of a time when loss had been so close, it was nearly tangible. Noctis always seems to suffer the most in those moments, his lifted burdens leaving a void far greater than Ignis could ever fathom.

But a calm comes over him and the fog lifts, as strides laden with purpose carry him forward, leaving Ignis powerless when he feels calloused hands cradle his cheeks. Though the home he finds in warmth where their lips meet is nothing short of heaven, it’s always been Noctis’s smile when they part that truly takes his breath away. 

“Yeah, that will be all. Thanks Ignis.”

Beyond the veil of spoken words, his eyes say he still can’t believe they aren’t living in a dream. Ignis lays a kiss upon his crown, fingers threaded through midnight hair as if to say...he knows.


	5. “Take what you need.” - Fleurentia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: “Take what you need.” - Fleurentia
> 
> This chapter is rated MATURE! Nothing too explicit, but there is the implication of a blow-job in a semi-public place.
> 
> Now that I've spoiled the whole drabble for you, please enjoy. XD

“Hurry up and take what you need before the patrol comes back.” Ravus growled under his breath. If he was caught with “the enemy” raiding one of the Imperial armories, even his rank wouldn’t be able to save him from whatever punishment the Emperor deemed appropriate.

He watched Ignis scan the rows of shelves–stocked with every type of weapon, armor and curative imaginable–until verdant eyes stopped and locked with his own. There was something in his discerning gaze that seemed misplaced, but Ravus couldn’t figure out just what it was. 

“You’re sure?”

“I don’t believe I misspoke, boy.” 

Before he could process what was happening, warm breath and hungry lips had found the outline of his cock through his pants, drawing a grunt through clenched teeth. To say he hadn’t imagined consorting with the Prince’s chamberlain would be a lie, but this? This surpassed his wildest dreams.

It was also damn risky, considering the circumstances. 

“You planned this, Scientia.”

“And if I did?” Ignis took his zipper between his teeth and tugged it down a few notches, stopping to peer up at Ravus with a look that begged permission to continue.

And how could he say no? Impatient fingers raked through Ignis’s hair and pressed into the back of his skull. 

“Make it quick.”


	6. “I heard enough, this ends now.” - Prompto and Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: “I heard enough, this ends now.” - Prompto and Noctis
> 
> This isn't a shippy one! Just Noct and Prompto being bros. Set during Brotherhood era. I wasn't really feeling this prompt, but hey I finished. That's what's important.

The clang of steel on steel rings out across the battlefield. Boots shuffle in the dust. Soon, this fevered song and dance will come to an end; everything he worked so hard for coming to fruition. He wipes a trickle of blood from his lip, sizing up his opponent with a smirk that betrays his intentions.

Just one more blow.

“I’ve heard enough! This ends now!”

A glow surrounds him, spectral blades springing forth and pinning his foe to the ground. With a final slash, it’s over. Victory has been won.

“Nooooct, no fair!”

Noctis picks up a nearby couch cushion and throws it at Prompto, hitting him in the shoulder. “What, do you want another rematch?” 

Prompto looks at the score on the television and grimaces. “Nah, I think I’ve lost enough for one day. Wanna do something else?”

“Like your assignments, perhaps?” Ignis calls out from the kitchen.

“On second thought, maaaybe a few more rounds.” He picks up the controller and hands it to Noctis with a smile. “You’ve gotta lose at some point, right?”

“We’ll see about that!” 

Two combatants enter the battlefield once more, ready to see who will suffer the bitter sting of defeat.


	7. “No worries, we still have time.” - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: “No worries, we still have time.” - Promnis
> 
> Ahhhh Gilgardyn week put me a day behind, but it was very worth it. Going to try to catch up these next few days.
> 
> There's a bit of implied sexual content here. Other than that, enjoy!

Shafts of light from the midday sun cut through slits in the blinds, driving dusky shadows to the far corners of the room. From the open window, an ocean breeze carries with it the smell of salt, the laughter of crowds, and licks away beads of sweat from heated skin. It’s been too long since they last lay like this–tangled in each other’s arms, lulled into waking daydreams by shallow breaths and beating hearts. Yet, slow as time drags on in their seaside haven, it also runs regrettably short, as time is wont to do.

“They’ll be back soon…” Ignis murmurs into the crook of Prompto’s neck, reddened lips leaving trails of open-mouthed kisses over marks that bloom blue and purple. 

Prompto doesn’t want to open his eyes, knowing when he does the spell cast by the afternoon sun will be broken. These moments never quite feel real–mere illusions of a wanting heart, or so he fears. The only truth is in the pain that lingers in secrets left by fingernails and teeth. It’s why he craves it.

Sighing, he finally gives in and peeks at the bedside clock. Today, it seems, he’s lucky.

“No worries, we still have time.”


	8. “I know you do.” - IgNoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: “I know you do.” - IgNoct
> 
> Look at me, getting behind on prompts! I'm going to try to catch up on my day off. orz
> 
> This one screamed IgNoct at me as soon as I read it. Then held me hostage and burned my crops. There's some scar worship in here? As much worshipping as you can fit in ~200 words. But you know, in case that kind of thing bothers you, consider yourself warned.
> 
> A small gift for you, titansatemysoul <3

“Ignis...you know I think you’re beautiful, right?” 

Hands smooth over the folds of silk that drape his frame–lithe, but deceptively strong–and accentuate every subtle curve of muscle, every line of bone. Hungering need restrained for now by a purpose much more intimate and heartfelt, they quest downwards. The sash at his waist comes undone, deft fingers working the knot until fabric falls away, revealing swaths of ivory skin cast in moonlight. 

“I know you do, Noct.” 

It’s only half a lie. He’s never had a reason to doubt Noctis and would never want to, but even years have not made him entirely comfortable with how his body has changed. His scars are a point of pride, not beauty–a physical reminder of his devotion. 

...but there’s beauty in devotion, he supposes.

Emeralds peek through unkempt bangs. That familiar trance comes over him as he watches Noctis tend to every scar once given in his service. With every kiss he remembers a story, a fight, a sacrifice; pieces of himself so freely given away, now returned to him, forged in light and love. 

Noctis’s lips leave his skin, reverence softening his features as he looks into Ignis’s eyes. “Good, but I’m going to keep reminding you until you believe it.”


	9. “You shouldn’t have come here.” - Gilgardyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “You shouldn’t have come here.” - Gilgardyn
> 
> Shh yes I'm still behind. This is is a bit of a two for one deal. This prompt worked great for Fictober and for day 5 of Gilgardyn week: "Gilgamesh’s reaction to the first time Ardyn shows symptoms of the Starscourge".
> 
> This one is also a bit longer than the others in this series. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

There had been something misplaced in Ardyn’s eyes, something masquerading as normalcy in his voice, when he had approached Gilgamesh about a trip he needed to make into town. Every so often–for reasons he had yet to understand, but didn’t question–Ardyn would leave on one of these errands; always alone, much to Gilgamesh’s dismay. The mere thought was enough to inspire worry, but this time something different twisted in his stomach, flooding his instincts with warning and an unease that grew with each moment they were apart, making him regret ever letting Ardyn go.

It wasn’t until late afternoon that Gilgamesh had found him, sweat-slicked and shivering with fever beside a shallow stream. In his mind, he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent this, but as he knelt beside Ardyn, doubled over in pain and gasping for breath, he found it fit to curse himself regardless. Splatters of black stained the stones around them, dripping from the lips of the one person that Gilgamesh never expected would succumb to the affliction that had claimed so many. 

“How long?” Unable to mask the desperation in his voice, he found all he could do was rub Ardyn’s back and will the symptoms to subside.

“Gil…” He rasped, fighting for air. More ichor leaked from his mouth, staining his lips. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“How. Long.”

Amber eyes squeezed shut. “Long enough. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Ardyn, you–!” A growl escaped through gritted teeth. “I knew the risks when I agreed to accompany you on this journey. Do not think to start sheltering me now!” 

With a weak nod, Ardyn sat back on his heels and wiped his face, smearing his hands in black. In the fading daylight, the sun cast a sickly sheen on his skin, leaving Gilgamesh to think that of all the things he sought to protect Ardyn from, this was the one thing he was powerless against. All he could do was stay by his side, no matter the future that lay ahead.

Getting to his feet, Gilgamesh unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around Ardyn’s shoulders. “Stand.”

Tugging the cloak tighter around him, Ardyn resigned himself to Gilgamesh’s command with a sigh. After kissing his forehead, still hot with fever, Gilgamesh lifted Ardyn into his arms and began to carry him back to camp, his heart breaking at how light he felt, like something in him had already died.

“I refuse to let you suffer this alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
